


Alistair's wonderful bed talk

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If, for example, you are alive at the bottom of the Waking Sea, I shall jump in and learn to breath or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair's wonderful bed talk

“If, for example, you are alive at the bottom of the Waking Sea, I shall jump in and learn to breath or something.”

“Wait what?  _That’s_  how you make romantic talk, Alistair?” She asked in amusement, head resting on her hand as they laid in their tent.

The weather had been unforgiving the last day, rain non-stop as the group made their way back to Redcliff. And because the storm had decided not to let up they were all forced into their tents. And of course as of late Alistair and Mariana shared theirs. Perhaps not the best idea considering the embarrassing state they were now both in.

Alistair pursed his lips, blush creeping up his face. He was really not good at this sort of talk; no that was very clearly made. He shifted uncomfortably in his bed roll- well  _their_  bed roll. She insisted on getting one that was big enough to share on their last excursion to Denerim.  

“I, well ah yes I was trying- Oh this is stupid. Forget I said anything –“

Mariana rolled on top of him, pinning him down, eyes locked on his. “Wait, don’t stop. I thought it was cute.” She murmured, her delicate fingers running circles on his chest, “Got any other lines?” He gave her a big goofy grin and held onto to her hips.

“Oh I have other lines for you, trust me.” He quipped, his voice growing huskier as confidence bloomed.

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” She leaned in, brushing the slightest of kisses on his lips. “Perhaps you can show me, instead of telling me?  

“Showing is way more fun yes, I’d like to show you. So here I go…” He rolled them over, her giggles floating through the tent like a soft lullaby, “…showing you.”

“Oh just fuck me already.” She placed her hand through his hair, pulling him down and capturing his lips. Needless to say, the non-stop rain was indeed a blessing.


End file.
